


Last Chance

by SoulQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Steven Diamond AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulQueen/pseuds/SoulQueen
Summary: The Steven Diamond AU if White decided to punish Pink by keeping both her and Steven alive, (she'd let her have her little experiment but she wasn't going to let her go), so through magical mumbojumbo Pink and Steven are alive on Homeworld and Pink has to make up for the Gem War and regain the Diamonds' trust to heal corruption.





	1. Return to Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prince of Homeworld](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413103) by AskHomeworldSteven. 



      She was always busy. Her job was important, she had a lot to do, a lot to _protect_. He understood that, he just wished they had more time together. “I feel like I’m always seeing her back,” he told his pearl, Powder Rose. He was walking Lion through Pink’s section of the now defunct Homeworld Kindergarten. He wasn’t _technically_ allowed to be here, but as long as he wasn’t caught it would be fine. His mother had brought him to see the place a few times when he was younger to see how gems were made, it’s how they met the Off Colors. They weren’t here right now, Pink had sent them to the Human Zoo, they wanted to meet the Earth Gems that weren’t Jasper. Jasper did still go with them. Lately she’s been warming up to the others. It’s a slow process though.

“When are we supposed to be back home again,” Steven asked Powder Rose.

The Pearl straightened, “Your mother has a meeting today with Yellow and Blue Diamond, so we are allowed to roam until called for.”

“Really,” his eyes lit up with stars, “do you think she’d mind if we went to an arena?”

“I am sure she would, but,” Powder grinned, “if we just happened to walk by then I’m sure it’d be alright.”

“Yay, Lion, we’re going to the arena, take us there,” he announced and then added, “please and thank you. Powder, hop on.”

“Yes, my Diamond,” she obeyed.

      Pink Diamond walked into the meeting room, her pearl Rosaline just a few feet behind her. Her sisters hadn’t left their pearls at the door so it was fine for her to bring hers in. Blue and Yellow were at their places, across from each at the diamond shaped table. As always, white was missing. She wasn’t even at Rose’s trial but knew in the way that she always did that Rose was Pink. _She called it a “little game”. Lives really are so insignificant to her._ Yellow and Blue had since reformed, having been punished as well. Pink didn’t think it was appropriate to comment on their new outfits, even though they had on hers. She liked theirs though, Yellow still had her heeled boots and sharp feel, but was more armor-like with alterations to her jacket that resembled the Moon Base’s mural. Blue had a cowl-neck below her gem rather than her hair, and wore a veil, her dress and the hand spats remained the same, though her hair was a little longer. Pink liked to think they made such noticeable changes so she wouldn’t feel out of place. _Honestly, all I did was fuse my old outfit with Rose’s._

Yellow was busy with her screen and Blue appeared to be meditating. Blue Pearl sat on her diamond’s shoulder while Yellow Pearl stood to attention on the armrest. The Pearl’s had reformed too, though it didn’t happen often, Yellow and Blue had their Pearls poofed to make sure their outfits resembled their own. _It’s a good thing poofing is painless._ Pink took her seat, giving a boost to Rosaline for her to sit on the armrest.

No one said a word.

Normally, Pink would have complained, or at the very least ask why they had called her here just to sit in silence. But she couldn’t risk them being even a little annoyed with her, not now. Still though, this was becoming uncomfortably long.

“Have I-,” Pink started to ask, then thought better of it. Rephrasing instead, “Is there something you need from me?”

Blue opened her eyes in surprise, Yellow did not stop her work.

“We were discussing your recent accomplishments-” said Blue, giving one of those weak, but motherly smiles, “-and behavior and we thought we’d give you a little reward.”

“Oh,” Pink said, unsure how to react.

“Depending on how you handle this, we will be able to grant you further assistance.”

They glanced at Yellow but she said nothing.

 _Classic Yellow_ , Pink thought.

“Not too long before the end of the war-,” Pink noticed the tightening of her grip on the armrest, “-a geo-weapon was injected into the Earth. We, Yellow and I, are giving you a chance to remove the weapon and relocate it before it emerges.”

“What kind of geo-weapon,” she asked cautiously.

Yellow did something on her screen and a door behind her opened to reveal a Peridot, most likely the same one that had brought her here.

“This Peridot is in charge of everything relating to the Cluster and Cluster experiments, I have assigned her to assist you. She will brief you on everything on your way there,” Yellow said.

Looking between the two diamonds Pink nodded, “Okay.”

“Good,” Yellow stood up, her chair lowering into the ground behind her and the screen dissolving. “That’s all the time I had for this. Do _not_ disappoint us, Pink.”

Again, Pink nodded, making to leave herself but Blue stopped her.”

“You’ve come a long way, Pink,” she said.

Pink couldn’t bring herself to turn around, but felt Blue’s tears well up in her eyes.

“I’m sure things will go back to normal and we can put these past few millennia behind us.”

Pink sighed, and glanced to the Peridot standing by her chair. It wore limb enhancers like all the others. “Follow me,” she told her and to Blue she said, “Thank you.”

 

“I would like to apologize for my previous actions, Your Radiance,” Peridot said. “I had no idea you were— well, you.”

“So, you _are_ the same Peridot,” Pink asked. They were in her new palanquin, she’d left that other one on Earth.

“Yes, Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG.”

“When does the Cluster emerge?”

“According to my calculations it is not scheduled to emerge for at least another one possibly two Earth months. We should have plenty of time.”

“I see,” she slouched in her chair, head resting on her hand. “What is the Cluster anyways?”

Peridot hesitated.

Pink sat up and looked down at her, “Answer me?” She could sound the part when needed.

“It is made up of countless Crystal Gem shards, said to be inseparable,” she replied sheepishly. “A waste of gems really, especially considering our current crisis-,” she was cut off by Rosaline raising a hand.

“Stop talking,” she said, eyeing her diamond.

Peridot was appalled but obeyed, this was the pearl of a diamond after all.

Pink had gotten quiet and was only staring sadly off into space. Moments passed before she softly said, “I never could save them, could I?”

For that, Rosaline and Peridot had no clear answer.

 

 

       The colosseums were always crowded, way too crowded and rowdy according to Rosaline. Pink had never allowed them to go to one, this was pretty well known, so no one would let them in. Sure, he could just have Lion warp them in but that would mean breaking a rule. More than one at least. He’d prefer not to be a complete disappointment. According to Yellow he was already an embarrassment. No wonder he wasn’t allowed in public spaces. Lapis found them sitting forlornly outside one of these colosseums.

“Your mother has a surprise for you Steven,” she said, landing.

“A surprise for me,” he squealed. “I love surprises.”

Lapis chuckled, “I know. I’ve got to take the three of you back now.”

“Okay, we’re all adventured out anyways,” he leaned into Lion’s mane, giggling.

“Oh really, even though you couldn’t get in the colosseum at all?”

“How’d you know about that?”

“It’s pretty easy to figure out. Now come on, we cannot be late.”

“Oh, okay, Lion let’s run,” he looked down at his feline friend, Lion nodded. Steven helped Pearl up and Lapis took to the sky again, leading the way.

       Though it had been fourteen years, a lot of the gems were still frightened by Lion. They didn’t like organics very much, except for Pink’s court, the one’s not made on Earth warmed up to the idea. It would have been—troublesome, if they hadn’t. Lapis liked him, she’d been in a mirror since the Gem War and Steven freed her when he was twelve, Pink let him play with it a lot. Despite being from Blue Diamond’s court originally, she took refuge in Pink’s to hang around Steven. They got into a lot of trouble together. It was fun. They were his best friends.

“So, do you know what Mom’s surprise is?”

“Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.”

He laughed, “I guess so. But “-he looked around “-why aren’t we heading to our room?”

“Because we’re going to the hangars,” she gave him a sly smile.

“We’re going to space,” his eyes lit up with stars. “I’ve never been to space before.”

Lapis arched a brow, “Yes you have.”

“The Zoo doesn’t count. Can you tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope.”

“Boo,” he joked.

       On their way to the hangars they passed Rose Quartzes doing restoration work. Pink had fixed most of the planet on her own, but there were still cracks here and there; hairline fractures really, that had been left to the un-bubbled Rose Quartzes to take care of. Only a small number had been allowed to reform, the rest were still at the Zoo. Steven never understood why they couldn’t have healing powers too, they could restore things like cracks in gems and small cracks and holes, but couldn’t _heal_ or bring life back from the dead. None of the other gems in Pink’s court had powers similar to them though, they had been her first so she modeled them after herself. Pink always tells him she had been young for a diamond when she had done so. “Very immature,” she’d say, “now I’m just immature.” And then she’d wink and they’d laugh. The Rose Quartzes were playful like the Amethyst but there was something about them, something hurt. He couldn’t understand it, or maybe just couldn’t name it.

“Hey Lapis, how many gems are we taking?”

They were nearly at the hangar.

“Hm. Me, a Peridot, the Pearls and Jasper and the rest. Maybe even a few Amethyst. Why?”

“What about Rose Quartzes?”

Lapis Lazuli frowned, “I don’t think your mother would be comfortable with that.”

He looked back at them, saying nothing.

      Her palanquin had not been the only thing Pink had left on Earth. She also didn’t have her leg ship. Not that she was any good at flying it. A purple hand ship would do though. Of course, she had been excepting another green ship or one of the incredibly few orange tinted ships made for when they collaborated on expeditions.

“Your Radiance,” said the Peridot going over her instructions, “are you sure you only want to take one Jasper and three Amethysts? Or Amethysts at all, from Holly Blue Agate’s behavior reports they do not seem suitable for delicate work.”

Pink smiled, “Peridot they’re mine, of course I’m taking them. Besides, Earth _is_ where they were made.”

“Understood, Your Radiance, but how about two Topazes, they are very well composed and much more experienced in a wider array of missions. Wouldn’t that be helpful?”

“And borrow from _Yellow_ , I don’t think so. She gave me _you_ , if you are not confident in yourself how am I supposed to give her a good report on you?”

Peridot cringed, deciding it better to silence her complaints.

“We’re here,” called Lapis Lazuli, landing in the hangar as Rubies finished loading the ship with supplies. Lion came bounding in after her, Steven and Powder on his back.

“It’s about time,” Rosaline said under her breath. Powder took her place beside the more serious Pearl.

“Hey Mom, where are we going?”

“First we have to go to the Zoo, _then_ you’ll have to wait and see.”

He grinned, “Could this be an early birthday present?”

Pink rolled her eyes, “Oh, Steven, your birthday isn’t for another year. Besides, nothing could top Powder.”

“True,” he said. Powder Rose nodding in agreement. Rosaline rolled her eyes, smirking.

Pink grinned, “Okay, is everything ready for our departure,” she asked the Rubies.

The Ruby Steven affectionately called Eyeball saluted her, “Yes My Diamond. Although…” she glanced away.

“What is it?”

She blushed, the rigid form of her salute loosening, “May I come along as well?”

Pink arched a brow.

“Not to over step my place, My Diamond, but the last time you went to Earth you didn’t return for over six thousand years.” She cringed, wondering if she’d be poofed or shattered. “And the Morganites have expressed their displeasure with the idea. Not publicly of course, My Diamond, no gem would ever question your will publicly.”

Pink giggled, “They’re worried, I can understand. Alright, if it eases everyone’s minds you can come. But the events of this mission shall remain completely confidential,” here Pink leaned down bit, staring directly into Ruby’s eye, “is that clear?”

Eyeball nodded meekly, “Yes, My Diamond.”

“Good-” she straightened, “-now, it’s time to go.”

       The trip to the zoo was the same as always, it never took _long_. Not with warp speed. So, Steven never got bored, plus he was excited to see the Off-Colors and the Amethysts again. Of course, they were only there to pick up the gems they needed. That was fine, he supposed, he didn’t really like the humans in the Zoo, visiting them always made Pink sad anyways. Sometimes she’d tell him about Greg and the other humans she’d met on Earth but he couldn’t imagine the humans in the Zoo ever being like the ones she had known. He couldn’t imagine where he was supposed to be at all. _But if I was there then mom wouldn’t be_ here _— alive. So maybe it’s okay?_ He couldn’t ask anyone about this either, he had the terrible feeling that everyone on Homeworld would prefer just having Pink Diamond, and if having him meant losing her then maybe the gems on Earth wouldn’t really want him either.

      He sat in his room on the ship, leaning against a sleeping Lion, unsure of what to expect. He considered going inside Lion’s mane like Pink sometimes did, but she had told him not too. She had so many rules for him, even though she was a rebel. “Well if Pink Diamond could rebel,” he said sleepily, “can’t Steven?” Lion opened his left eye, watching him. He yawned in agreement.

“Heh, you think so too, Buddy,” he stroked Lion’s mane. “Is there something about Earth in there?”

Lion nodded.

“Wait, really?” He snapped back into attention. “W-will you show me?”

Lion stood, shaking himself out and then kneeled, allowing Steven access to his mane.

“Woah, alright, I’m going in.”

       Closing his eyes, Steven walked into the pink fur and found he couldn’t breathe. Panicked, he immediately walked back out, gasping. “Okay,” he laughed nervously, “guess there’s no air in there.” Lion shrugged. Steven took a deep breath before walking back into the main. All around him was pink grass as far as the eye could see, the one discrepancy being a small island with a tree. He walked towards it, making out a pink flag, the symbol of the Crystal Gem Rebellion, a pink saber in need of its sheath, a chest, a bubble, and on the tree, flapping from a gently breeze, hung a black shirt with words on it. It was only when he had just gotten to the island that he ran out of air and needed to dip his head in the grass to breathe from the ship. Upon closer inspection, he noted the several pale pink crystals sticking out of the island around the base of the tree, and a slim black box of some sort. Having no idea what to do with it, he checked the chest next.

 _Hm, no key. This shirt looks nice, hey, some of mine are back here._ They sat folded in a neat pile, rather than hanging on a hanger. _I wonder if there’s anything up there?_

He climbed the tree.

      It was alright, he’d climbed trees and hills in the Zoo before, though Pink was hesitant to let him play there. It was funny since he’d spent some time with one of those humans as an infant, according to Rosaline. The view from the top of Lion’s tree was much more amazing than the view at the Zoo. He would have admired it longer but he was running out of air, in his haste jumping down he landing on the bubbled Bismuth, popping the bubble and rolling down the hill, out of Lion’s mane. Pink towered over them with a look of disapproval. Rosaline wearing a matching expression. Padparadscha was with them, she must have told on him.

“Steven,” she chided.

“I-I popped a bubble,” he yelled, flustered.

Pink’s eyes winded, “What?”

“I jumped off the tree and popped it by accident, I’m sorry, I’ll go fix it,” he stood up, making to climb back into the mane.

“No.”

They all looked at Pink.

“I’ll do it.”

“I predict this is the right choice,” Padparadscha said.

Giving her a grateful smile, Pink shapeshifted into Rose Quartz and climbed into Lion’s mane.

Bismuth stood, in the same stance she had been poofed in all those years ago, surprised but ready to fight.

“Rose,” she said.


	2. Bismuth

“Rose,” Bismuth shouted, defensive. Her stance wide, fists tightening as confusion turned to anger.

“Please wait,” Pink said. “I can explain.”

“Then explain. I _know_ we can win the war with the Breaking Point, what’s stopping you?” her voice shaking as she remembered their last conversation.

Rubbing her arm, Pink glanced away in shame before shapeshifting back into herself, “This.”

“What…?”

“Bismuth?”

“What did you do to Rose,” she snapped. “When did you replace her?”

She laughed bitterly, “I almost wish that were the case. Have a seat, please? I need to tell you something.”

Pink sat on the hillside, as much as she could, the island was smaller than her after all, and patted the ground beside her for Bismuth to sit.

Bismuth glared.

“Okay, I’ll sit and talk and you listen.”

The blacksmith said nothing.

Pink Diamond explained everything. She had thought it would be hard but for years she had been planning on how to tell the Garnet and Amethyst. She had already confessed to the _Diamonds_ so there was no point to it being daunting now but… this was Bismuth—and the Crystal Gems deserved her best.

“I don’t believe it, I _can’t_ believe it.”

Pink showed her Rose’s shield, gestured to the flag.

Bismuth couldn’t articulate her feelings for a moment.

“So, all this time, the entire rebellion was just a game to satisfy another _Diamond_?” She slumped to the ground, glaring up at Pink. “Do we really mean so little to you, you _upper crusts_?”

“No Bismuth, of course not. I never intended for any of this to happen. I just wanted to protect the Earth, to let gems like you, Pearl, and Garnet be who wanted to be. I couldn’t do that as a diamond and in the end— I couldn’t even do that as Rose,” she held back tears, worried that crying now would make things worse.

For all the healing they did, they never could help her.

Bismuth watched her, unflinching, but unable to move. She recognized Rose in her. Her leader—her _friend_ and she did not know what to do.

Softly, she said, “So what do we do know?”

Blinking the tears away, Pink looked at her, “I fix the mess I started. I owe everyone that much.”

 

       She wasn’t expecting a hybrid. Well, she hadn’t grasped what Pink had said. She figured it was something like fusion though. Bismuth couldn’t believe Rose would have just let herself die, but considering all she had been told, there were good reasons to. And this human— Steven, seemed nice. He watched her with awe, meekly coming up to her. _He sure doesn’t act like a diamond._

“So, you were a Crystal Gem,” he asked, star eyed, bouncing in place.

“Yup, I made Rose’s-um, your mother’s sword.”

“I’ve never seen it before, what does it look like.”

_He's more human, than diamond._

“It was on that hill inside your little friend there,” she jabbed her thumb at Lion.

“Woah. Mom can I have a sword?” he called to the front of the ship.

“Sure.”

“I’ll make you one once I get back to my forge. Pearl can teach you how to use it.”

Steven frowned, looking at Powder Rose and then Rosaline, “What, they don’t know how to sword fight.”

Bismuth smiled nervously, “No, I mean the Crystal Gem Pearl, the right hand to the rebellion. She was a terrifying renegade during the war. And one of my best friends. You should've seen us in action, we were formidable.”

“Wow, she sounds amazing.”

“Heh, she was. What do you say Steven, shall I regale you with tales of the Gem War?”

“Yeah. Lapis, Powder, you two wanna join?”

“Yes,” said Powder Rose Pearl, perking up.

The Lapis Lazuli cringed.

“No thanks Steven, I was there already,” she rubbed her arm, “kind of a bad memory.”

“Oh right, sorry. Then let’s do something else until we get there.”

The ship landed, shaking them.

“We’re here,” said Peridot. “Welcome to Earth’s Moon Base.”

“What, already,” said Bismuth. “I don’t remember the trip being so short.”

Pink nodded, “There have been many advancements since the war. Come on, let’s go check on Earth.”

 

       Bismuth had never been on the moon, let alone the moon base. It hadn’t been her job to build it. It was a nice job though, simple but elegant. She had to build a lot of those back in the day, nothing but spires and colosseums. They all reacted differently to the base. The Off-Colors, Jasper, Amethysts, and Eyeball all stood in front of Pink’s mural to inspect it. The Amethysts even copied her pose, joking as they did. Steven hopped around with Lion to see everything, the Pearls following him. He didn’t adjust to the atmosphere like they did. Peridot immediately went to Yellow Diamond’s mural, squealing in delight, she called Steven over to tell him about it. Only Lapis Lazuli stayed by the door.

“Thought you’d be looking for your diamond like Peridot,” she said, leaning against the wall beside her.

She didn’t look up, only said flatly, “I’ve chosen to remain in Pink’s court.”

“Oh… Um… so what were you doing on Earth?”

Lapis arched a brow, “Terraforming.”

“Right, duh,” she smacked herself “I mean, how were you in the war?”

Her expression darkened, “I got caught in the crossfire and then you poofed me. I spent the next six thousand years in a mirror.”

“What, why?”

“They thought I was a Crystal Gem,” she shrugged, “It’s whatever.”

“Oh, well… sorry— for poofing you,” she scratched the back of her head.

“If you hadn’t I wouldn’t be here, but-" she sighed "thanks."

"Steven, Bismuth, Lapis, c'mere," Pink called.

       They obeyed. Bismuth wanted to say it felt strange being under a Diamond again but, before Rose, she’d never actually met them in person. She was too far beneath them. Pink Diamond activated the stairs. They followed her up to it. She took Steven and Powder into room with a floating orb, activating it. Suddenly, it was like they were back on Earth.

“I’ve got to check in with Yellow and Blue, would you stay here and check on Earth for me,” she asked Steven.

He nodded enthusiastically, “Yes.”

“Alright, here, let me show you where Beach City is.” The Earth city was a stark contrast from Homeword's architecture. There advancements surprised Bismuth, though they weren't much in the face of her work.

“Oh.”

“And this is the Gem Temple.” Now that was a temple worth building.

“I know that place. It’s the base of the Crystal Gems, right?”

“Yup. See if you can find my palanquin, maybe it’ll be yours next,” she teased.

“Pearl we gotta find it.”

Powder nodded.

      Pink laughed, reminding Steven to be careful with it before leading the rest of them upstairs to the control room where she sat on the throne. Rosaline took her place at her side. The Pearl waited for instructions. After a deep breath, Pink picked up a small diamond shaped device, fiddling with it until it formed two large screens, one Blue and one Yellow. “You might want to hide actually,” Lapis told Bismuth. “They don’t know you’re with us.” Bismuth, hesitant, hid behind the throne, peeking out to see. Yellow and Blue Pearl answered.

“Who is it, My Diamond is very busy today,” said Yellow Pearl, before opening an eye to see, “Oh. Hello Your Radiance. I shall turn this over to My Diamond.”

“Thank you for calling Blue Diamond, but she is not receiving calls today,” Blue Pearl said. “… Oh, it’s Pink Diamond. Give me a moment.”

In a few seconds both the older Diamonds were on screen.

“Pink,” Blue said, excitedly.

“What do you want,” Yellow said, glancing at her.

“Yellow,” Blue scolded. “How was your trip?”

“Smooth,” Pink replied. “I am just calling to let you know we’ve landed safely and that the Cluster has not emerged yet.”

Yellow squeezed her eyes shut in annoyance, “Pink the Peridot is supposed to report that, not you.”

“She misses us,” Blue whispered. The Diamond looked around, “Where is Steven?”

“Checking on Earth.”

“Don’t forget to retrieve your ship,” Yellow said, “we won’t make you another one.”

“I know, I won’t.”

Bismuth felt sorry for Pink, she could see how negatively their words were affecting her, how small she looked in comparison. There was no way she was a Diamond. Maybe this still was a trick by Rose to get Homeworld to leave the Earth alone for real this time.

“Well, if that is all you needed, I’m hanging up. Some of us are trying to keep Homeworld _functional_. Blue, get back to work.”

Blue Diamond laughed, “Take care Pink, let’s not have a repeat of last time.”

They hung up.

Pink Diamond sighed. Lapis gestured for her to come out now.

“Okay, now we just need to see how the repairs on Homeworld are going, find the Cluster’s injection point and get to Earth to build that drill,” Pink said, tired.

“Yes, My Diamond,” Rosaline began to check.

       Pink faced the console but her mind was elsewhere as a frown deepened her features. Her left hand gripped the armrest. _You can do this, you can do this, she reminded herself. You’re not going back to that room. You_ are _going to fix this._ Nothing she’d done before could ever compare to this. _At least I wasn’t bubbled again. Though I’m sure she would have done so if the planet could afford it._ Pink pressed her gloved fingertips to her forehead and sighed. Rosaline glanced at her, checking to see if she was ready.

“Status,” Pink asked.

Rosaline nodded, “The Agate has reported that the Rose Quartzes have completed the repairs in Blue and Yellow’s Court and that she may need two or three more to finish the White Court and yours, My Diamond.”

Pink bit her lip, “I’ll allow it, inform Holley Blue and Blue Diamond.”

“Yes, My Diamond,” she considered something for a moment. “Shall I allow Steven to take care of this, My Diamond?”

Pink gave her a grateful smile, “That’s right, he’s got to be in charge of something. Okay. But only two more.”

Rosaline nodded and took note.

“Okay, what else?”

“I have located the Cluster’s injection point, there seems to be a human dwelling above it now. Mayhaps human assistance is necessary?”

“Most likely,” she sighed again, deep and tired. Then she stood, “Alright, let’s go and get ourselves in order, shall we?”

 

Pink Diamond didn’t seem ready to get to Earth, but they were in a hurry. The planet they’d fought to protect could be destroyed any day, no matter what Peridot said. Bismuth wouldn’t show it, but she was terrified. She couldn’t wait to see Garnet and Pearl again, in hopes it would calm her nerves.

       To be honest, she couldn’t wait to get back to Earth. She needed her forge. She needed to feel the planet beneath her feet again and know that she was free. She needed something to do. Bismuth was embarrassed around Lapis, having no idea about what to do with the knowledge that she caused her grief. The water gem didn’t even want to talk about it and it’s not like she was the best at talking either. The Off-Colors were a little nervous around her, she couldn’t say why. Steven, genially as he was, took the jobs Pink gave him very seriously. Only the Amethysts and Jasper would attempt to hang out with her, while the Eyeball had to follow Peridot around to keep track of how she wanted construction done.

Rosaline stood by the door.

“What’s wrong, where’s Ro-I mean, where is Pink Diamond?” Bismuth said, coming up to her.

Rosaline frowned, “I have been ordered to leave her alone until she comes back inside.”

“Oh.” _What am I supposed to do with that?_

Rosaline turned her head to face her, “Would you please go check on her?”

“Uh… Okay.”

Pink sat on the other side of the moon, watching Earth.

“You can do that from inside you know,” Bismuth joked, bounding up to her. She sounded snarkier than she had meant to though.

“Oh, hello Bismuth… I’m just—thinking.”

“About?”

“Everything… I’m nervous.”

Bismuth chuckled, “Well congratulations, that makes two of us. Can I join you?”

“You can do whatever you want, you’re not part of Homeworld anymore.”

So, she sat.

“I still can’t believe it’s been over 6,000 years.”

“Six thousand, seven hundred-fifty,” Pink mumbled, “I guess wars never really end.”

Bismuth glanced at her and then looked back to the star’s. A moment passed between them before she spoke again. “I just find it hard to believe a Diamond would care about all this.”

“They don’t, that’s why Rose did.”

“So, do you have any power?”

“I think you’ve seen for yourself that my title means nothing to my sisters. I’m just the youngest Diamond, not ready for anything, not even what I was made for.”

Bismuth watched her, surprised. “So, what, the Earth’s supposed to be a place where you can choose, and you did that. You succeeded, for a time, but even the strongest sword will break with enough force. You can make a new one. It won’t be Earth, it won’t be the Crystal Gems, but you can still make a new one, right?”

Pink was crying, a smile on her lips, “Right.”

“Seems to me you’ve already started, what with harboring Off-Colors and all.”

“Oh, I’m sure White knows, nothing slips past her. I imagine the moment I return to Homeworld I’ll be punished.”

“Why? Shouldn’t she want the other gems back? Don’t they want the Cluster?”

Pink shook her head.

“She knew what I was doing and decided to make it harder for me. White _allowed_ Yellow to have the Cluster created and injected into the Earth so even if I won the war I’d still lose the Earth. She _allowed_ Blue and Yellow to send me back here to show me how futile my efforts are. In her mind, I’m playing a losing game.”

“But, what?” Bismuth couldn’t properly articulate her problems with that. Pink wasn’t giving any further details, she just kept watching the Earth.

“I don’t care how much I suffer, as long as I can save them.”

“How? How will you save them? How are you even going up against White Diamond?”

Pink grinned, “Oh I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeves, besides, I’m not expendable. One of us will have to win, or neither of us does.”

The Diamonds, as Bismuth understood them, were not to be understood.


	3. It Came From Homeworld

       Garnet and Pearl were either on a mission or at Rose’s Temple again. If they were there, it was just as well she didn’t go. She was chilling in the kitchen waiting, as always. The temple was lonely at this time of day. She’d grown— well she’d matured. At least she thought she did. Maybe changed was the better word. After all, it had been fourteen years. Not a lot in Gem time but Earth was a wonder. Earth was everything.

        She lay on the table, quite a sturdy piece of furniture since it was sometimes her bed, when Pearl wasn’t around. She figured she ought to be training but she just wasn’t feeling it that day, hell, Garnet and Pearl probably weren’t feeling up to a fight that day either. It was the anniversary. Everything got worse around this time of year, especially if they stayed in the house.

“It’s just an empty home for a boy who’ll never see it,” she said, staring at the ceiling.

At least, that’s what Garnet told Greg and them. That Rose— _Pink_ , was having a boy. _Steven, his name would be Steven._

She couldn’t even picture what he would look like.

_Maybe like Rose. Or not._

She couldn’t forget Rose, couldn’t forget her face, her laugh, her smile— she couldn’t forget her voice as when she said she’d go with those gems, whatever their names were. She couldn’t even forget her own futile crying.

_Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow is definitely better, there’s nothing to remember tomorrow._

They had a portrait of Rose, Vidalia had done it. They couldn’t bear to hang it up though, Greg did anyways. It was a part of mourning he’d told them, the acknowledging.

_I should go visit him. Mr. Bazillionaire probably shouldn’t be all alone in his van again this year._

       She rolled off the table, hitting the chairs down. Not bothering to pick them up, she left. No point in locking the door, no one even knew the house was there, they made sure of it. The beach was practically owned by them anyways, well, most of it. Amethyst walked up the hill, bought a box of doughnuts and two sodas and headed for the wash. It was closed today, no matter what. Greg sat in the back, doors wide open, guitar in hand. A solemn look had taken residence on his face.

“Yo Greg, still here,” she asked, walking up to him. None of her usual jokiness or ambience was there. Just concern.

“Hm, oh, hey Amethyst. I was just thinking.”

She sat beside him, the van creaked and sunk a little. “About what.”

“About how even if she hadn’t left we’d all still be sad on Steven’s birthday,” he said, shrugging, “I guess I just want to know when it is.”

Amethyst cringed, she didn’t get Greg sometimes, or even grief. Gems are still there when they’re poofed, bits of their conscious still alive when they’re shattered. She had a hard time believing Rose could really be gone.

“Have a doughnut,” she said.

“Thanks.”

A moment passed, his eyes were on the sky.

“So, Garnet and Pearl at the Temple?”

She looked away, “Probably.”

“Got any idea what you’re gonna do for the rest of the day?”

“Mope.”

“Heh, aw, there’s got to be something else we can do.”

“You could do me favor and not eat all the chocolate,” she snatched the second chocolate sprinkle from the box.

Greg, smiling, rolled his eyes.

“It’s been a long time.”

She glanced at him, her mood deflating. “No, it hasn’t. It feels like just a really bad couple of months that won’t end,” she groaned, not realizing she was speaking aloud.

“Yeah, for you three yeah. If it’s any consolation, I think you’re handling it pretty well.

She blushed, that was so not cool of her. “Mm… thanks.”

       Not being able to figure out what else to say, she fell to silence and Greg let her. Sure, he played a little, but he wasn’t going to press her to talk. She felt tired. She felt bad Greg didn’t have anymore family. She felt bad they weren’t living up to Rose’s memory. She just felt bad. And there was no helping it. _It’s just today that makes it worse. I need something to happen._

“Mr. Universe,” called the older Fry Boy. What was his name again? Fan boy? Fryman? He had a blog and she’d done an interview, she remembered that.

“What’s up Ronaldo,” Greg said, setting his soda down.

_Right, Ronaldo._

“I was looking through the telescope and I saw something on the Moon,” Ronaldo exclaimed. “And I don’t mean the Moon Base.”

“So, what was it,” Amethyst asked.

“A purple hand ship and it’s coming this way.”

“Wait, what?” Sure, enough when she looked up she could make out a ship coming closer. Flashbacks of fourteen years ago set her on edge. What a terrible time for Garnet and Pearl not to be here. “Argh, an they’re headed straight for the beach. I gotta go.”

“Wait, I’ll go with you,” Greg said shutting the van doors and climbing into the front seat.

“Me too, I’ve got to make a good first impression if I’m gonna be on the Intergalactic Council someday,” said Ronaldo. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“Sorry Ronaldo, it might be dangerous,” Greg said, locking the doors. “You’d better stay here and be the one to tell Mayor Dewey whether the town needs to evacuate of not.”

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Amethyst said, speeding off in her purple spin dash. Greg followed in the van.

       The hand ship landed in the front the Temple, the door falling open just as Amethyst, pulling out her whip, got there, Greg close behind. The door, though it opened slowly, still sent a puff of sand up, obscuring the gems who stepped off. When it cleared, they saw again the Peridot and Jasper who had once come in a green hand ship.

“You’d better stay in the van Greg,” she said, grip tightening on the whip’s hilt.

Greg nodded, though his eyes never left the ship.

Jasper looked around, spotting them, “Oh, it’s just the runt this time.”

A familiar voice came from behind her as another figured appeared from the ship. “That’s not a nice thing to say Jasper,” it said.

Jasper blushed.

She saw the flash of the dress first. The white and pink pattern once the undeniable garb of the rebel leader, of a friend. Then she saw the light pink, poufy hair and felt a mixture of confusion, disappointment, and relief.

Pink Diamond stepped off the purple hand ship, followed by two pink Pearls.

“You’re back.”


	4. Apologies

        Pink didn’t recognize the house. She recognized the almost empty beach and their Temple, practically a ruin, the taste of salt in the air, absent on Homeworld. She recognized Greg’s van and Amethyst, though she had longer hair now and wore a white top rather than the familiar purple and black. She recognized that desperate look the younger gem sometimes had when the next step was far from clear. Pink could just cry.

“I’m back.”

       They sat on the beach. Greg staring up at her, wanting to ask something. Amethyst played with the sand. Pink waited, unsure if she should initiate the conversation first. Jasper and Peridot were surveying the area, she already knew this was not the place they were supposed to be, but the Kindergartener knew not to question a Diamond. Pink had told the others to wait on the ship until her return. She could tell her Pearls were upset by the idea but they had no choice but to obey and Pink couldn’t afford mistakes.

“I-,” she started, unable to bear the silence any longer.

“You just gave up,” Amethyst snapped.

“Amethyst,” Greg said, concerned.

Pink smiled, “It’s okay,” she told him. To Amethyst she said, “I’m sorry, I know I tend to get tunnel vision in a pinch, but I couldn’t think of any other way to stop them.”

“We could have fought them, bubbled them, anything!”

“And someone else would have come looking for them,” she glanced at her. “Look, I know I messed up and I came back to try and fix everything.”

Amethyst fell quiet, there was something bothering her.

“Where’s,” Greg started and then rephrased it, “What happened to Steven?”

They looked at Pink gravely.

_Another mistake_ , she thought. “Jasper,”

She was inspecting the fallen stone hand, but turned to give the salute, “Yes, My Diamond?”

“Please bring him.”

Jasper nodded and jogged inside the ship. A few seconds later Steven walked out, Lion on his heels.

“I think,” she said uncertainly, “he takes after you Greg.”

Greg was crying.

Amethyst gave him the once over, he was about the same height as her, wore a pink vest over his red shirt with a big yellow star in the middle. His pants resembled Jasper’s in style and he wore hot pink flats. She couldn’t find a gem. Amethyst looked up at her, “Does he-?”

“Have a gem? Yes. I’d like to explain, but even I’m not sure how we’re both here.”

Steven stopped nervously in front of them, Greg stood to meet him.

“Steven, this is Amethyst,” Pink introduced them, gesturing with her right hand. “And this is Greg, your father.”

“Uh, h-hi, nice to meet you. I’m Steven Universe,” he felt as nervous as he was around the other Diamonds.

“H-hey. I’m Greg Universe. I-I’m your dad.”

Steven shrugged, “That’s what I’ve been told. I like your-,” he didn’t get to finish the sentence, because Greg enveloped him in a hug.

“I never thought I’d get to meet you,” Greg said, pulling back a bit. “Wow, you really do look like me when I was younger.”

Steven pursed his lips, unsure, “That’s a good thing?”

“Well I would hope so,” Greg laughed. “Gosh, you’re amazing. This is amazing!” He let go of Steven, sitting down on the sand laughing, tears in his eyes. “I can’t believe it.”

Steven blushed, he couldn’t tell if he was being made fun of or not. He looked at Pink for help but she was smiling down at Greg. Without any other way of finding comfort he leaned into Lion.

“Greg,” said the small Amethyst, “I think you’re making him nervous.”

Greg stopped laughing, tears still rolled down his cheeks. He wiped at them, “I’m sorry, I’m just so happy right now. I mean, can you blame me? Wait, how long are you here for,” he turned to Pink.

She shrugged, “About two months, give or take.”

“Ah, that’s so little time. How am I gonna cram fourteen years into two months. Gosh, I’ve missed so many birthdays,” he freaked out, pressing a palm to his forehead. “Um, I guess I can skip the toddler years, but you’ve never been on a playground before.”

“You could start there at least,” Pink suggested.

“Yeah, alright, let’s go to the park,” he held out a hand to Steven.

Steven reached for it, but stopped, checking with Pink to make sure. She nodded.

“Go on.”

“Can I bring Lion?”

“I don’t see why not,” Greg said. “Well, there are a few reasons but we’ll ignore those for the sake of time.”

“What about Pearl?”

“Uh?”

“Pearl goes everywhere with me,” he sounded small, like a child again. “She’s my best friend.”

“Okay, then let’s go get her,” Greg grinned.

Steven nodded, he picked Greg up and put him on Lion and then yelled for Powder Rose as he climbed on as well.

 The Pearl hurried out, as instructed, but because he just said Pearl, Rosaline was allowed to come out as well.

      Greg sat on Lion, a little startled by the strength of the small fourteen-year-old. After a moment he shook his head, shrugged it off as a gem thing and grinned. “I was thinking we’d take the van though, I’m pretty sure people would freak out if they saw a Lion walking around town,” he told Steven. The boy laughed, surprising Greg. _They’ve got the same laugh._

“Gems are afraid of Lion too.” He frowned, realizing something, “Is a van like a ship? Or a palanquin?”

“Um… Why don’t we take a drive and you make your decision then?”

“Okay.

      Once they were in the van, Greg showing Steven how to buckle up, Lion walked up the hill and took a nap on the patio. Rosaline frowned. Her status prevented her from voicing her worries about Steven being without Lion, but if gems could survive there for thousands of years even after the Diamond Attack then, she supposed, a hybrid would be fine for a day. Besides, Steven didn’t seem to mind, he thought it was funny.

“Why do I need a seatbelt?”

“So, you don’t get hurt. It’s illegal for you not to wear one.”

“Oh, so Powder has to wear one too,” he jabbed his thumb at Powder in the back seat.

Greg nodded, “Yup. Please, buckle up.”

She struggled for a second, which frustrated her. _At least Rosaline isn’t seeing this, imagine the teasing._

They took off on a leisure drive, Greg thought he’d show him around first, then take him to the playground.

      Rosaline had never met such a small Amethyst before, sure, Carnelian was short but she was from the Beta Kindergarten, an embarrassment to her Diamond. Not that she could ever say that, not even to Powder Rose, she’d tell Steven and thne Steven would tell Pink and Pink would frown and be disappointed in her and she just couldn’t handle that. So, she did what Pearls were supposed to do, follow their owner and look pretty.

“So…” Amethyst said, glancing up at Pink, “Wanna see the house?”

“Think I’ll fit through the door?”

“Nope, but it’ll be funny to watch you try. You’d be all like-,” she shapeshifted into Pink and made a panicked face, “-Well this was a bad idea. At least Pearl and Garnet won’t see this.”

Rosaline scowled.

Pink laughed and shapeshifted into Amethyst, “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to tease you about it every chance I get.”

Amethyst shifted back into her original form, “Ha, I’ll record it too. It’ll be a great present for Greg.”

Pink, shifting back as well, “Oh I don’t doubt it. I’ll have to think of a good birthday present for him to make up for the lost time.”

“You mean besides Steven? Cuz, I think you just made his year,” she started for the temple.

“Really?!”

Amethyst nodded, “Mhm, though _I’d_ love a couple presents, add to my collections.”

Pink rolled her eyes, grinning, “I’ll see what I can do.”

      Human architecture was a nice reprieve from the hexagons and grids and yes, the diamonds that made up the entirety of Homeworld architecture. Amethyst told her it was a nice place that Greg designed. Pearl helped of course, to make sure everything was perfect. There was a painting of Rose Quartz above the door, done by Vidalia. She remembered posing for a painting but it hadn’t been finished when she left. _Can’t believe they hung it up._ Amethyst caught her looking.

“Yeah, it was Greg’s idea to put it up there, we all weren’t sure what to do with it after Pearl told us the truth.”

“It turned out nice.”

“Yeah, Vidalia’s amazing. Of course, she’s got a thousand and one paintings of yours truly. I’m here muse.”

“Oh, special.”

“Mhm.”

      Pink sat cross legged on the stool, shifting once they fell to silence. Rosaline stood by the door, inspecting the room without drawing attention, she might as well be part of the furniture. Amethyst and Pink watched the warp pad. There was no doubt Garnet had predicted her coming so why were they taking so long. Pink could only assume they were upset or, the better option, held up by a corrupted gem. Amethyst on the other hand, new better. An hour passed in silence, neither of them really knowing what to say to each other. _This used to be easy_ , Amethyst thought. _She was like my big sister or whatever and now… Now what?_

The warp pad activated.

Pink, though she shouldn’t have been, was surprised to see them reformed since their time together. Pearl still had the sheer, see-through fabric that pearls wore though.

     The two gems stood there, still as stone. It was hard to see Garnet’s expression through her shades, her lips were set in a hard line, almost stoic. Pearl’s eyes want from her to Rosaline by the door. It took all her strength not to crumble.


End file.
